


Dark Chocolate

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, Dark Chocolate, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Rushed, Sorry :P, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Written for Valentines Day! Rare Pair: Borupen x Shin!He struggles to give Shin a chocolate, luckily Best Wingman™ Geiju comes through and pushes him to his goal. (I changed Borupen's name to Masato cause who names their child "Borupen"?)





	Dark Chocolate

"Calm down Masato..." I muttered to myself as I clutched a chocolate bar in my hand. "You're just giving your friend some 'friendship chocolates' and nothing more... yeah... you can totally fucking do this."

I drew out my phone to check the time. It's already 4PM.... if I don't give it to him soon... I won't ever have the chance to... I sighed in exhaustion.

"Fuuuuckkk!!! Why am I such a failure?!" I dropped down from my work area. The club members are long gone at this point.

My sad excuse of existence just rolled around the floor, remembering my failures in giving him this goddamn piece of deliciousness. In the morning, the huge crowds of students buzzing around the lockers was too ridiculous for me to brave through. Girls from all around shoved in packs of chocolate to their objects of affection.

Honestly, I don't even know why I rushed through crowds yesterday if I don't even want to crowd with these girls... right, girls... it would be awkward for a guy to be sneaking in chocolates to someone's locker... I'd be noticed for sure... and I say no to that. Those caked-faced bitches would just float around like flies around drama that they just can't wait to spread. 

Nah. I ain't letting those trash-cameras in ever letting them know that I... that I what? I shook my head in denial.

In lunch time, he was gone like a ghost. His members didn't know where he was, or what he was doing. I searched around the school and nothing. That fucker thinks he can hide from me! In the end... I didn't get to eat my lunch as I tried to look for him.. no sign anywhere...

This after school is my only chance left... I should give it to him.... as friends, of course...

I continued to roll around the floors of the club, face turning red. "AGHHGHHHHHHH!!!! That dipshit better not be home by now or-"

"Or what?" a familiar voice muttered.

Instantly sitting up, I saw the visage of my club leader, Geiju. "Ah! Geiju! You're still here?"

He nods. "Are you going to eat that?" his fingers pointed to the chocolate bar in my hand.

"Might as well... I can't even give this to someone..."

Geiju's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Could it be? Are you in love with somebody?"

"W-WHat?! No! Just... This is a friendship chocolate!" I sputtered. "W-w-w-what drugs are you on?! You gotta stop that! Is the gardening club providing it? God I should've reported the shit out of the-"

"You're avoiding the question." He remarked, stoically. "Are you or are you not in love with this person?"

I looked away. "Love is a big stretch... I care about this emotionally unstable guy a lot."

He turns away to go to that same fucking volcano portrait again. "You should find him... or you'll regret it."

"Regret what?" I asked, confused by the sudden nice gesture.

He shakes his head. "Just go... give that boy your darkchocolate."

My face scrunched up. Did he mean... I shook my head. "Fineeeeeeeee!!! I'll go! Go repaint that shit-painting for the 40th time!"

Searching for him around the school would be a tiresome job so I'll just wait in the shoe locker... that was the plan... but he just popped out of his fucking club like no one's business, startling the bejeezus out of me.

He smiles. "Hi Masato! Going home?"

I clutched the chocolate tighter. "W-well... yeah. How are things, Shin?"

"Nothing happened. No demon appeared once again..." He looks over at me. "But it seems someone had a little something going on today..."

I narrowed my eyes. "W-what?"

He points at the item I'm clutching. "That. You're popular enough that someone gave you some chocolate... how nice..."

"W-what?!" I looked at the chocolate bar. (Is he fucking serious right now?) "Actually..."

"Hm?" He muttered.

I sighed. "Y'know what... nevermind..." just as I walked away... he taps my shoulder.

"What's the matter? You don't like the chocolate cause it's bitter?"

I was silent. (There's bitter chocolate? How come I didn't know this?)

"Hm-hm. Dark Chocolate is usually very bitter.... you must be upset, huh?" He laughed.

I scratched my head awkwardly. "Ahahah! Yeah... fucking rude of them... yeah?"

"So... uh... can I have it instead?" He blushed. "Well... obviously I can't trade you anything for it... us Occult folks never really get anything, y'know?"

"Ah no.... Here." I handed the chocolate. He might've not noticed, but my hands were shaking. After a few seconds, he received it.

"Are you really sure?" He looks down on the chocolate. "Do you want anything in exchange?"

(A kiss.) "Nothing."

"W-well then..." He smiled, hefting his bag higher. "I gotta go now... see ya next week, Masato!"

"B-bye Shin..." I looked on as his form disappeared on the school gates.

After a few beats of silence... "That went well."

"Geiju!?" I exclaimed in fright.

"I was worried you'd chicken out." He shook his head. "Though...you kinda did."

"Why the ever-loving fuck are you spying on us?!"

He stares at me blankly. "I need inspiration. I've been on an art block for the longest time and your sufferings towards reaching love is a good subject to paint."

"Sufferings?! Wait! I'm not-"

"Look at me in the eye and say what you were about to say."

That turned me silent. "Fuck. That obvious?"

He nods. "Very."

I slumped down the halls, sighing.

"Don't worry!" He exclaimed in a monotone voice. "I'll be your wing man! So provide me with more inspiration!"

"I swear to god.... you're weird. Tell me you're not making weird fanfictions about me and him right now."

"...."

"WHY ARE YOU SILENT?!"

"Doesn't matter." He responds. This guy's dangerous... I'm afraid he'll come out as a closeted otaku...

Still... I gave it. I GAVE SHIN THAT GODDAMNED THING PRAISE BE THE SEVEN DEMON PRINCES OF HELL! Turning away from Geiju, I smiled, looking at the direction where Shin went to.

Now I regret not saying...

"Happy Valentines Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know... cheesy and lame. Hahaha!
> 
> This was all I could whip up for such a short notice! This was made in just 30 minutes so I don't promise quality and quantity. Sorry :p
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
